smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Trejo
Special Moves Standard B- Psicofonía Carlos Trejo records everything covering a small radius. Pressing B will play his recording. Any enemy in the radius will be shocked to know that a voice was recorded there. This move can also affect Mikuru or the child ghost from Aya's pendant. Unmasker can't affect the trap. However, Electric Nightmare can neutralize, but not control it. Side B- El Amor de mi Vida An attack that behaves like Wario Bike, except that Trejo can't fall off his bike. While cockily steering, he is vulnerable to attacks. The motorcycle harmlessly explodes after 4 seconds or by pressing B. Trejo can't use the bike again until another 4 seconds have passed. If he falls from a ledge while riding, the move can be canceled with the B button while he nosedives. Falling from a ledge while steering, though, makes him helpless. Up B- Bolitas Volando Trejo floats with two glowing balls or marbles that spin around him. After 3 seconds or pressing R, Trejo releases the balls, and the balls fly in opposite directions horizontally, damaging anyone in their paths. Pressing A releases the left ball; pressing B releases the right. His air speed slows with one ball, however. Down B- Campo Electromagnetico This attack covers a radius through an invisible circle. Trejo tosses a device on the ground, and anyone who dashes or is airborne in the radius triggers the device, causing shocks. Walking through the radius is fine, though. The device disappears after 15 seconds, if another device is placed, if it's destroyed, or if Nicolas Cage or Toon Wily removes it. Trejo can also place the device while on his motorcycle, though he will get shocked by his own trap if he does so (he can't trigger the shocks). Final Smash- Pesumido Trejo brags to the player that he's somewhere in the sky--and he's true. A gold statue of Trejo dangles by a rope while angelic music plays in the background. The statue then plummets onto the character he hates the most, especially other paranormal investigators. In case of two similar opponents, Trejo aims the statue on the one with least damage. Taunts (Note: his taunts are in Spanish, these are the translations) *Side Taunt- "Surprising, huh?" *Down Taunt- *laughs* *Up Taunt- *waves a device in the air* ''Character Description'' Carlos Trejo is an egotistical paranormal investigator and the leader of a ghost hunting group of bikers called Cazafantasmas. He has a hatred against people with rivaling egos, other investigators, and people that can find good paranormal evidence. Out of all the things he despises, Trejo hates that charlatan Jaime Maussan. Snake Codec Solid Snake: ... this guy... I just don't like him... Colonel: You're fighting Trejo, eh Snake? He's the greatest ghost hunter in the world. Well, so he says anyway... He's the leader of a ragtag team of ghost hunter bikers. They're the long-time rivals of Maussan. Snake: Seems to me they'd get in each other's way fighting to see who gets to the alien first. Role In The Subspace Emissary Trejo is revealed to be a major member of the Subspace Army. In Camp of Stars, after Jaime Maussan and Haruhi defeated Toon Pyron, Trejo drove in and stole the trophified Pyron. He then proceeded to call Jaime a fraud and Haruhi a whore, all while sending his Cazafantasmas bikers out to deal with them. He escaped, leaving behind a bike trail. When returning to camp, he informed Toon Dr. Wily on the discovery of the Ufologists. Wily tells him to focus on defeating the two. It is then revealed that the Cazafantasmas camp is on the site of the burned-down Drevis Mansion, where the screams of a little girl can be heard. Trivia *Carlos Trejo is one of seven characters to have a specific winquote against someone else, the others being Frollo, Gaston, Toon Guile, Toon Bison, King Harkinian, and the Angry Video Game Nerd. *Unlike the others mentioned above, Trejo has two specific winquotes: one against Jaime Maussan, another against Haruhi. *Carlos Trejo is also the first character not to have a personal stage. Video Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Ufologists' Rivals Category:Subspace Army Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Mexicans Category:Defensive Category:Villains